turned bad: The Beginning
by ILuvthemunks
Summary: when simon, jean, theo, elle, brittany, and dave find themselves kidnapped , and guess who kidnapped them, let say someone evil they never thought of and that person is... well you'll have to read and find out, and please review ;) This is the first part of my new series, and it's the CGI version
1. turned bad

**Chapter 1: turned bad**

**Simon's Pov**

I opened my eyes and looked around to see all of us theo, Elle, jean, britt, and dave, which we were all tide up in chairs, and to get it more confusing alvin wasn't there.

"Well, well, it looks like you finally all woke up" said a voice from no were

"Who-who are you?" said brittany

"Hmm, let see, do I really have to tell you?" the voice said, which made theo to start crying

"Please" dave said

"Well" the he showed him self by stepping forward which made my heart sink "The name is alvin, alvin seville"

"Wh-what!?" I fired, just to receive a smirk from him

"Well I will let you free if you did what I want" alvin said

"No way!" shouted brittany

"Oh, come on" he said in a innocent way

"She said 'no way!'" elle fired back

"Oh, can't you be nice" he said in a soft tone

"Alvin what happened to you?" dave said

"Okay, I won't answer that question, but simon could you please do this formula, please?" as he handed me a paper with some writing on it

"No way!" I said

"Then I will take it the hard way…" then he grabbed the chair who was sitting on it jeanate and grabbed it next to him making her facing us as tears rolled from her eyes, and pulled a gun and aimed at her head "… What about know?" he said calmly

"No alvin you can't do this!" dave said

"Huh, don't worry I will" he said

"So, simon would you do thi-" alvin got interrupted by the sound of people interring and calling that they were police and what so ever

"Dammit!" alvin said as he un-tide jean from the chair, but kept the one on her hands, and grabbed his suitcase and to start running away with her

"No, alvin please!" I said, just to hear the police inter

"Oh no, we are late!" said one of the officers

As they un-tide us and got us out of that place

"Do you know that person?" said an officer, who was taking notes of the crime seine

"No" I said

"Yes you do" said a dark voice from behind the officer "you know very well simon, don't you?"

"What?! no criminal would just show him self alone, because he will be out numbered, this would be ridiculous!" one officer said

"first, I am not a criminal, I am an evil person, second, as many as people you have you can't harm me" he said with a small evil laugh

"And how?" said the officer, and rather than talking he showed jean, in front of us

"now if you do not mind, which I do not care, I have a laboratory to run now" he said and started to go, but behind his back someone of the police sneaked and hit his head which made him fall but not to black out, then two officers handcuffed him, and jean ran to us sobbing in my arms

"You my not talk in the court for your own safety" said one of the officers

"Wait can I talked to him?" I said

"Okay" the officer said while sight

"now tell me what did you do to my jeanate, look at her she never been in this look before?!" I fired

"oh no, you broke the record. finally admitting your love to her" he said with a smirk, and I started to boil

"fine, then do not tell me, I just came to tell you that I hope you have a hard punishment in the court" I said

"and who thought I would go to jail?" he said, he broke free sense the handcuffs wore still loose and toke another gun **(looked like a ray gun in black ops 2, but the colors where black and red) **and aimed at his feet and fired, the he….

Vanished, disappeared

* * *

**Well her the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed ;)**

**Until the next chapter ILuvthemunk out**


	2. Helping Alvin

**Chapter 2: Helping Alvin**

**1 Week later,**

**At the Seville's house**

**Jeanate's Pov**

Me and Theo were in his bedroom talking about a plan to go to Alvin. Yes, we both are with Alvin, secretly.

"So Theo, do you want to go now or-" I got cut off

"Yes, yes!" He said in excitement, then Simon stormed in the room and stared at us

"Where are you going?!" He asked

"We..uhh-" Theo struggled to talk

"Spit it NOW" Simon yelled, and I started to get terrified

"Why are you mad?" I asked

"You know that is about Alv-" He got cut off

"Guys dinner is ready!" Dave shouted, which let Simon give a glance to us and left

"Hmm, someone was lucky, huh" A voice said from behind us, and when I looked I found Alvin

"Alvin!" whispered Theo and gave him a quick huge

"Let's go guys!" Alvin said, then I ran to his arms, too, and gave him a quick huge like Theo, but with a kiss in the lips, and yes we were in love

"Let's go!" I said

"Finally!" Theo said, which send Alvin and me to laugh quietly, after that Alvin pulled his 'ray gun' and aimed at our feet and pulled the trigger, then we all disappeared. Just 2 seconds later Dave and Simon came in with dropped jaws.

* * *

**In Alvin's laboratory **

I saw the huge building that was a mix of a factory, a control room, and what so ever. The clones were all over the place doing there jobs, and to be honest I was impressed

"So you like it?" Alvin asked us

"Like it? I love it!" I said

"Me too!" said Theo

"Then let me show your rooms" Alvin said and started to walk, as we followed him I was staring every where in a amazement. When we arrived I found two rooms, one on the right, and the other one on the left.

"So Theo, this is your room" Alvin said as he pointed to the one on the left "And Jeanate and I in the other room"

"Cool!" said Theo as he entered his room

"Come on, sweetie, let's go!" Alvin said to me, and I couldn't help it but giggle. When we entered the room my jaw dropped from the amazement. "Love it?" he asked, and rather from a answer I gives him a passion kiss

"Would you li-" he got cut off from the alarm "What the?" then he started to run and I followed, then Theo followed us, as we entered the control and security room "What is going one here?" he said

"Sir, we have enemies-" One clone got cut off when a explosion occurred from the left of the room

"What the fuck!" Alvin yelled

"Nice to see you Alvin, again" said a voice entering the room from the explosion area

"Simon?" I asked

"Yup!" he said proudly

"Theo, go take Jeanate to a safe place, clones stay alert until I give the orders" said Alvin

"Ready, Alvin?" Simon said as everyone did what was supposed to do

"More than ready" Alvin said "Weapons or hands?" He then asked

"Hmm, I always wanted to punch you, so I would go with hands-" and before he could finish Alvin gave him a punch in the jaw, which send Simon backwards with a bleeding lip

"Is that what you got?" Alvin asked teasingly, which send Simon to charge and when he almost gave his punch Alvin cached Simon's hand "You are really weak" Alvin said with a smirk, then he saw Simon take some thing from his pocket, and it was a pocket knight "Simon you chose han-" But it was to late, Simon had stabbed Alvin in his stomach.

* * *

**Oh no, what will happen next?**

**Until the next chapter ILvthemunks out**


	3. New Hope

**Chapter 3: New Hope**

**Alvin's Pov**

I lied in the ground, shut-eyed, and one arm holding my stomach where the wound was. I was breathing heavily until I came to the point of gasping for air.

"Si-simon, what have you done" I heard Brittany's voice from behind him, and then I opened my eyes to see what is going on, after that I heard and saw the pocket knife fall to the ground

"I-I didn't mean to, I swear!" he cried, as tears poured from his eyes, then I started to cough uncontrollably and some splats of blood came out, and everyone came to see me, which to my surprise I saw Simon, Brittany, Ellie, and Dave all around me

"Call the emergency doctor, fast!" yelled one of my clones

"Alvin, I'm really sorry!" cried Simon

"You will pay (cough) for (cough) this!" I managed to say

"but, I'm-" I cut him off

"Fuck you!" I said, then coughed, after that I heard the door slam open

"Alvin!" Yelled Jeanate, which caused everyone to get confused, then knelt down and hugged me, carefully, as I hugged her back

"Um, excuse me but we need to take him" said the doctor from behind, then Theo, who just entered the room

"Alvin!" yelled Theo and ran beside me "Please don't die!" cried Theo this time

"Don't w-w-w-worry" as I managed to talk, I finally gave up and…blacked out

* * *

**2 Days later**

I slowly opened my eyes, then I let a loud groan out.

"Alvin, is-is that you?" asked Jean, then I turned my head in the right direction

"The one, and only" I said with a smirk

"Alvin!" she said in excitement she ran to the side of the bed, then she started to cry

"Oh, don't cry" I started to talk as I used my fingers to take her tears from her face "You make feel horrible" I finished

"But, I thought I will loose you" she said between sobs

"You know you won't loose me that easy, right?" I said with a smile

"Oh, you know how to make me feel better" she said with a giggle

"By the way, Um, what happened to the others?" Then I heard the door open, and the person who entered was Theo

"Oh, Alvin your awake!" he said as he ran to me

"As I said 'You know that you won't loose me that easy, right'" I said with a smile, and heard them chuckle "So… What happened to the others?" I asked, again

"We let them go" said Theo

"WHAT!" I yelled, which made both of the jump backwards

"Calm down, I was just kidding, there in a prison " he said a bit taken from the yell

"Well you better know. That. Was. No. Fun." I said crossing my arms

Theo laughed nervously "Sorry"

"It's okay" I paused "could I seem them, you know for the formula?" I asked

"Okay, but what's up with the formula, what is it?"

"Top secret" I said

"Oh, come on" he began to beg

"Don't worry Theo, he didn't even tell me" She said

"Still he-" I cut him off

"Stop that chit-chat, we have a formula to solve" I said as I sat up getting ready to get off the bed

"But wait, why didn't you or Jeanette solve it?" Theo asked

"Well I can't tell you because it will tell of what I am up to, sorry" I said as I stand up and walked to the door, and just hear a groan

* * *

**At the prison**

I opened the door that revealed the gang

"Alvin, your all right!" Simon said with a worried voice coming toward me

"Don't Alvin me!" I said angrily, which made him go back, and I got out the paper "I will ask you again would you do this formula or not?" I asked a bit angry

Simon sighted "No Alvin, non less you tell me what is it" he said

"Well I think I will reveal the secret, this formula gives the one missing chip program that will make any technology on my control" and when I said that sentence, I laughed my evil laugh

"NO WAY IN HELL, ALVIN, SIMON WON'T DO IT, YOU HEAR ME?" Yelled Brittany

"Gosh, Britt, you don't need to yell I can hear you from here" I said in a cold way

"Alvin how could you be like this, this is not you?" Said Dave, and to be honest I felt bad, which also sent my ears to fell on my head (Since they are Chipmunks) "Alvin?" Dave said

"I need to go" I said as I left the room

"Dave, I think that he thought of what he did, he might get back to normal, and thank to you" Ellie said

"May be" Dave said with a low tone

* * *

**Will here is the chapter sorry for the long wait ;)**

**Until the next chapter ILuvthemunks out **


	4. Lost twin and old friend

**Chapter 3: Lost twin and old friend**

**Alvin's Pov**

I was sitting in my office doing some paperwork trying to set my mind off what happened, until I heard a knock on the door

"Come in!" I said, then one of my clones came in

"Someone called Alex want to see you" said the clone

"A-Alex? Alex who?" I said

"Alex Scott" said the clone **(Quick note: Alvin's real last name is Scott)**

"Where is he?" I asked

"In the waiting room" said the clone

"Thanks" I said and the clone give a nod, and left. I gave a sight and went to the waiting room

* * *

**At the waiting room**

I gave a second sight and opened the door to see a chipmunk look almost like me only with green eyes

"A-a-alex? I-is th-that y-you?" I said struggling to talk

"Alvin!" he said as he ran to me, and give me a big hug

"Alex, my old buddy!" I said happily, but still shocked

"I thought I lost you" he said I heard a sob escaping his mouth

"Uh, how many times I have to say 'you can't loose me that easy, right'" I said hugging him back

"I just can't believe you are alive" he said as he continued to cry in Alvin's shoulder

"It's okay, we also can make what we wanted to do before we separated" I said, then to see Alex with a big smile which shortly turned into a grin

"you mean to make the machines in our control?" he asked

"Yup" I said

"Alvin?" a voice said from behind, and when I looked I saw Jeanette

"Hi, sweetie" I said happily

"Hi" she paused "Um, not to be rude, but who is these guy?" she asked

"Oh, Jeanette this is Alex, my lost twin, Alex this is Jeanette, my girlfriend" I said

"A lost twin?" Jeanette asked

"Well, yes" I said with a smile

"Well nice to meet you, Alex" Jean said

"Nice to meet you, too, Jeanette" he replayed

"Well I guess should go and try with this stupid formula, bye" Jean said and started to leave

"bye" Alex and I said in the same time

"Well come, I will show you around" I said

"Okay" said Alex

* * *

**After the walk around**

"Wow you have a really nice place to work" he said

"Thanks, Alex, would you like to show you the guys we kidnapped to get the formula?" I asked

"Sure" he said, he said as we walked to there. When we arrived I opened the door

"Hi guys!" I said

No response

"You know that's rude, right?" I said teasingly

"Shut up!" Britt said

"Why so harsh?" I said, and before they could say a thing I spoke "I want you to meet someone" I said

"and who?" said Simon as everyone looked up

"This is my twin" I said

"Wh-wh-what?" Said Simon and Theo at the same time

"And you are not my brothers" I said with a smile from ear to ear, and before they could say anything part of one of the walls in the room exploded

"What the.. not again" I said frowning

"Stop do not move!" shout person I that I recognized

"What's the matter Tyler, you don't it's rude to break into other properties

"A-Alvin?" Tyler said

"Hi" I said coldly

"I-I thought you were-" I cut him off

"On your side, come on man, don't you watch movies, there is always an evil best friend, or was a best friend" I said laughing hard, then throw a smoke grenade which filled the room very fast, and behind there backs I pulled Simon to the door and faced the other. When finally the smoke was gone they saw me holding Simon while a gun in my hand aimed to his head "Now look how I turn everything easily, and what you will do about, Tyler?" I asked with a huge smile

"I will shoot, dumb ass!" he fired

"and I will shoot him if you tried" I paused "Now who is the dumb ass" I said and laughed. While I was laughing closed eyes I heard I gun fire, and when I opened my eye I saw a bullet goes into my eye and send me screaming in pain, leaving Simon who ran to the others, and putting one hand on my eye

"That's what you get idiot!" Tyler said, and without his notice I fired to shots on his stomach, which send him growling in pain

"And that's what you get for shooting me, old buddy" I said then turned to Alex "Come on Alex, we need to go" I said as I left the room running with him

"You will pay for this Alvin!" I heard Tyler yell from the room

In the my I saw Jeanette standing "Jean, what's wrong?" I asked

"I'm really sorry, Alvin, but I can't be with you, I mean I love Simon" she said only making the last three words into a whisper, I only sighted sadly, and toke a medicine box

"Give this to Simon for two times every week for a month, he toke a poison will I throw the smoke grenade" handing the medicine box

"Your not mad, are you?" She asked

"No, why would I, it's your choice" I paused "bye I need to go" I said then started to run with Alex out of the building to a airplane, since the area was now a danger to us "That stupid girl, thought I loved her, I only used her to have information." I said while running and laughing at her

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Theo had ran with the others which thankfully for him accepted him back with Jeanette as she gave Simon the medicine and toke off. While Alvin and Alex ran away in the airplane.

* * *

**Well that's the chapter ;)**

**I was thinking of making the story into a series, tell me guys what do you think in the review,**

**Until the next chapter ILuvthemunks out ;) **


	5. The break out

**Chapter 5: The break out**

* * *

**3 weeks, night time**

**Tyler's Pov**

I opened my eyes to see that I was in the hospital and saw the 'gang', minus Alvin, of course.

"Oh, Tyler, your awake!" they all said the same time

"Wh-what happened, all I remember is that I shot Alvin's eye?" I asked little confused

"Well after that he shot two times on your stomach" Simon said, then a officer bursted into the room

"Oh, thank goodness, your awake!" he said catching his breath "and we have good news!" he said happily

"What is it?" I asked

"Bring him in!" said the officer, then two officers started to walk in and in front of them was Alvin handcuffed giving me a really hard glance, but with one eye, and the other one was covered with a piece of cloth

"How did you catch him?" I asked shocked

"Well we found his airplane and pulled it down, and arrest him, with his twin" said one officer

"Don't forget they won't speak" said the other officer

"For the hundred time I will speak to Tyler, only!" Alvin said angrily

"Shut up!" said the two officers

"then why you want me to speak, if your saying to shut up?" Alvin said with a grin

"Leave him I will talk with him" I said

"Are you sure?" I asked the officer

"Yes" Then looked at the others "Please, could you leave for the Talk?" I asked

"Of course" said Dave as everyone left and left Alvin and me staring in each others eyes, for long time

"So how are?" I asked Alvin out of the blue

"What do you mean?" I asked

he looked down and his ears fell "I didn't mean to shoot you, you know we are best friends" as I heard him I thought he was lying, until I saw a tear run throw his cheek, but I was still angry

"You mean 'were' best friends" I said angrily, then he went and sat next to me not making eye contact

"I know it sound crazy, but I had a mission, and you know me I never give up on a mission no matter what" he said quietly

"what kind of a mission is that" I said calming down

"I won't tell" he said simply

"you better tell" I said

"Well I will only say it has something with the doctor" he said, I got stunned, remembering the doctor who was Alvin's real father who always was evil

"are you crazy!" I shouted, but he only reacted by standing up and started to go to the door

"Told you it would be crazy" he then knocked the door and shouted "Done!", after that the officers came to take him, but "what are you doing?" Alvin asked

"Taking you and your twin to jail" said one of the officers

"But I did not say I was coming" said Alvin

"And how?" I asked, he looked at me and mouthed 'sorry'

"3…..2…1…..now!" as Alvin finished counting all the building lights went off, and heard gun fire

* * *

**Brittany's Pov**

I was scared and even couldn't scream. After what seemed forever the lights were on, the officers lied in the ground dead, and Tyler's bed with the instruments were gone

"we-were is Tyler" I asked, then everyone looked and saw that Tyler wasn't there

"Oh my god, what is Alvin planning" said dave, with that I started to look around until I spotted a piece of paper

"hey look" grabbing the paper

"read it" said Simon

"Dear family, but not anymore, I wanted to say Tyler would be fine if there is no interaction with the police, and I get what I want, for now I won't tell, but after 2 days we meat at the park me and Simon, no one else, and before I forget tell Simon to stop taking that medicine because it's a poison, see you later" I said

"What!" shouted Simon

"Oh my god" I said

"Well we will see in 2 days" said Dave

* * *

**With Alvin in Alvin's Pov**

we were inside that ambulance we stole, I was near Tyler, and one of my men was driving us to my second secret base

"A-Alvin?" said a voice which was Tyler's voice

"Yes, old friend" I said with a smile

"were are we?" he asked

"Come on, you slept only 1 minute how could you be that clueless" I said

"Oh, I slept only one minute, and I thought that I slept hours" he said

"nice to know that your not mad at me anymore" I said with a little smile

"Well after all you were my best friend" Tyler said, but only to react by lowering my head

"Yeah…." I said

"So won't you tell me what are you doing?" He asked

I sighted "I will tell you, but you must promise me you won't stop me"

"I promise" he said

"Well, it all started…."

* * *

**Haha, need to wait for the next chapter ;)**

***I would like to give a credit to ****Sparky1998**** for giving me some ideas***

**Until the next chapter ILuvthemunks out**


	6. Old momories

**Chapter 6: Old memories**

* * *

**Previously on Turned bad: The Beginning:**

"So won't you tell me what are you doing?" He asked

I sighted "I will tell you, but you must promise me you won't stop me"

"I promise" he said

"Well, it all started…."

* * *

***Flashback* **

**Alvin's Pov**

It was just another nice day spending with my family which were dad known as 'Doctor' or 'Doc.' and my twin Alex

"Good morning, Alvin" dad said as I entered the kitchen and see dad cooking breakfast

"Morning, dad" I said sleepily

"Morning, Alex" said dad

"Morning, dad" said Alex also sleepily

"Morning, Alex" I said still sleepily

"Morning, Alvin" he said also still sleepily "what's for breakfast?"

"pancakes" he said, and dad makes the bast pancakes in the world

"cool!" we said together, and dad chuckled at us

"food's ready!" he announced as he got the plates and put them in the dinner table and we sat down. As we started eating,

"You know guys, I think your old enough to start the big duty of our colony" he said

"And what is it?" I asked

"It is to make electronic devices work on our signals, or in other words put them in our control" he explained

"Well, it's great but isn't hard to do" Alex said

"That's why I am putting Alvin on charge" he said, and I made a smirk

"WHAT! you putting him as a captain!" of course Alex can't stand being ordered

"Yes, do you have a problem?" dad asked with a smirk

"No" Alex said still angry crossing his hands over his chest

"thought so" dad said, as I chuckled

"so when do we start?" I asked

"Now" dad said, as we went outside

* * *

***Flashback interrupted and ended***

"What! are you saying that you worked on that from when you were young?" Tyler asked

"Yes, can I continue?" I asked

"No, I'm not feeling to hear a story, just say the point

"Well, then dad showed us the lab then showed us how to work and what so ever, then we got separated because of a fire have happened in the lab, and I kept on the work, until I was walking and meat my brother's in low parents and we got really good friends, then they had to leave for some reason, so I toke care of Simon and Theodore, and acted like there brother. After studying them I noticed that Simon could help, but he won't because he would try and stop me, so I kidnapped them, but tailed at the end. After that I rejoined with my twin, and I think you know the rest" I said

"Wow" that's all what he could say, then the ambulance came to a complete stop

"Sir, we are at the secret lab #2" said one clone

"Thanks" I said, as I and two clones pushed Tyler's bed inside and into one of the rooms "Here's your room, hope you enjoy" I said and started to walk away

"Wait, what about the others?" he asked

"No harm done to them….unless they dis-obey the letter I gave them" I said

"Okay" he said

"Good night" I said

"Night" he replied

* * *

**2 days later at the park**

I was waiting at the park for Simon to show up, until what seemed 15 min. I found him and walked to him

"Hi" I greeted with a smile

"What do you want?" he asked angry

"calm down my friend, we want to take it easy, or do you want to get Tyler suffer?" asked teasing him

"Okay fine" he said annoyed

"I am asking you to fill this paper" I said annoyed of asking the same question

"and why" he asked

"Because if you don't, Tyler suffers" I said

"okay, bring-" I cut him off

"Guards!" I said as two guards and held Simon as tried to break free

"What are you doing" he asked

"Hey leave Simon alone!" yelled Dave

"I know you would come, that's why I will take him" I said as I turned around and walked as the guards followed close behind, and then when we entered the car the driver started the engine and drove away then I heard something that I would miss

"AAAAALLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!" Dave's old shout

"When heres the plan Simon, you do the formula, we test it, and if it works we let you go back home, if not, you work until you do it, understood?" I asked

"Yes" he said then Sighted

"Good" I said

* * *

**Here was the chapter, hope you enjoyed, and please review**

**Until the next chapter ILuvthemunks out ;)**


	7. Finally

**Chapter 7: Finally**

* * *

**Alvin's Pov**

"Come on, can't you work faster!" I said frustrated

"1 more minute!" Simon replied back, but after 20 sec. "I'm done!" he said

"Great, guards come please" I said as they came and toke simon to the test area "now I want you to put the formula working on that microwave and make it move (Just like the movie 'G-Force' if you saw how the machines work like an army) got it, Simon?" I asked

"Yes" he said and then moved to the microwave and started opening it until he was to some kind of mini computer and started the work. After good 5 minutes he was done and went next to me as the microwave to form some legs to walk, and surprisingly it worked! the microwave started to move!

"Can I go back home now? Simon asked

"Yes but not know I have to do some work first, the guards will take you to a room you could spend time there, okay?" I asked

"Okay" he said as the guards toke him, and I went to the doctor.

When I arrived I knocked the door then opened it "Hi doc."

"Hi, Alvin" he replied

"well I was hoping if you have two needles to make a prison to obey me" I said

"Well you are lucky because I only have two" the doctor said

"great" I said happy as he handed me the needles "bye" I said and walked to the door

"Bye" he replied

I walked all the way back to Simon, and knocked the door and entered

"Hi, Simon" I greater

"Hi" he said a bite annoyed

"I have good news for you" I announced

"what is it?" he asked

"Going back home!" I said as I signed for the guards to take Simon and they did

* * *

**Dave and the other's house**

I nocked on the door, until Dave opened the door and his eyes winded in surprise "Simon!" He said as he hugged Simon

"Hi, dave" he said hugging back, and after they broke the hug Dave turned and faced me

"What did you do, Alvin" he said but saying my name in disgust

"Just made him do something for me, now if you excuse me I need to enter the house to talk with the others" I said and entered the house not caring for his replied, "Hello everyone" I said and everyone went in shock to see me, and I pulled a gun "now do not move, Jeanette, Theo…" I put down my gun and toke the needles "…This won't hurt" as I went to them, since they were shocked they didn't move a muscle and interjecting the needles as they screened in pain "and by the way I lied, see you later" I said as I ran out to the door

"Wh-what happened?" asked Theo

"Guys, Simon is back, and I think Alvin came to see you!" he shouted sounding worried

"He interjected Theo and me with some kind of needle and ran away" Jeanette said

"Oh god" Dave said

* * *

**Back with me 'Alvin'**

I hoped into the car and signed to the driver who went as fast as he could, and when we arrived I went to my gang (Alex and the clones) in the meeting room and went to the speakers in front of everyone

"Today, we celebrate for the machines finally in our control!" I said as everyone clapped hard "We will send a satellite that will be hiding a laser that will shoot all the satellite in the atmosphere and hit all the machines in the whole worldwide" I finished, and again everybody clapped hard as we started the party, but me and Alex headed to Tyler in his room. When we arrived,

I nocked and entered "How are you Tyler?" I asked

"Fine" he replied

"Well good, I want you to meet my twin, Tyler this is Alex, Alex this is Tyler an old and best friend" I said

"NIce to meet you Tyler" Alex said

"Nice to meet you too, Alex" Tyler said

"Well I just wanted to see how are you doing, and brought you something as a clone came with some food like cake, jelly, and what so ever

"Thanks" Tyler said

"Welcome, see you later" I waved and walked off

* * *

**Above a building a cross from the Seville's house (Night time)**

"Ready Alex?" I asked as I wore my night vision glasses

"Yup" he said

"Okay when Brittany goes out to the store, as what we overheard from them we spy on here but when she takes the taxi to go back home we show her that we are the taxi driver, understood?" I said the plan

"Yup" he said

"Okay…here she comes…go!" I said as we started following here

* * *

**Brittany's Pov**

I entered the cab and looked at the window and saw two figures up a building, although it was dark I could tell that they were looking at me and I started to get scared. When we finally arrived I got the store bought all what I needed and got out to go back home quickly. I called a cab and got inside. As we were driving I heard the doors locked "Hello, brittany" said the driver, I looked at him and saw…..Alvin

* * *

**Well heres is the chapter, hope you enjoy, and what do you think will happen to Brittany? tell me in the review;) and sorry for the long wait**

**Until the next chapter ILuvthemunks out ;)**


	8. Awaken

**Chapter 8: Awaken**

* * *

**Alvin's Pov**

"Hi brittany" I said as she looked at me with wide eyes, then after a second I heard her scream "Shut up!" I shouted

"NO, I WON'T SHUT UP!" brittany shouted back

"for the last time, just shut up!" I said a bite of high voice

"NO I WO-" I cut her off, by aiming my gun at her

"Now shut up" I said clam, and she only nodded terrified. When we finally got back to the laboratory. Two guards came and toke her away, then I went to my office and called Dave

* * *

**Dave's Pov**

I was sitting wondering were was brittany, until I heard the phone ringing, and when I answered "Hello?"

"Dave" said a voice I did not expected at all

"A-Alvin?" I asked

"Brittany is with me" he said coldly

"WHAT" I yelled which made everyone come down stairs to see what happened

"She will be not harmed if you follow the rules" He said coldly again

"What rules?" I asked

"Wait for the next call, and do not inform the police" he said

"Bu-" he closed the line on me

"What happened?" asked Simon

"Brittany is a hostage" I said

"With who?" asked Theo

"Alvin" I said, and everybody's eyes winded

* * *

**Back with Alvin, and his Pov**

I walked to Alex who just arrived checking that no one followed us "Come on Alex, we will launch the satellite any minute" I said

"Coming" he said as he followed me. We walked until we reach the control room, and entered as everybody was doing his work. Me and Alex were at the center of the room, with transmission and launch button.

"Control to Apollo Electro" I said as the name was chosen to be this

"Go ahead" the captain of the ship replied; the plan was that the small shuttle would bring the satellite into orbit then dis-attach and come back

"Are you ready, we will start the count down in T-1 minute" I said

"Okay" he replied, and after 1 min.

"Okay count down, 10….9….8….7….6….5….4….3….2….1….Take-off!" I said excited

"Take-off" the captain replied, as white smock started to get out with the shuttle lifting up

* * *

**5 Hours later**

"Apollo Electro, we got into orbit and ready to dis-attach from the satellite" said the captain, finally

"Okay, you can start". and after a long time the shuttle have landed successfully, and with that time I got and controlled all TV and radios that showed my face and started talking "This is Alvin speaking, you all under my mercy, all electronics are my army, no one could stop me" I laughed my evil laugh and pressed the big red button and the satellite started to shoot lasers on other satellites which shot to earth making every single devise start to do it's mission: Destroy

The only electronics that survived was the ones in my laboratory

After that I went to Dave's house, nocked the door, but I remembered that the electronics went crazy, so I signed to my guards to open the door, and they did, and what I saw was Dave and the gang hugging each other terrified

"STOP!" I shouted, as the area was quit and everything and everyone looked at me

"Commander, Alvin, how can we help you?" Asked a phone in an electronic voice

"Escort them and do not harm them" I said as the did

"Yes sir" replied the phone

I then looked at the others "So, do you like my work?" I asked with a grin

"Well as a matter of fact, it is great, although it's for evil" said Simon

"Well yeah, but you still didn't tell us why your doing this" Said Dave, and I sighted

"Well, the part that I didn't tell Tyler is….or maybe tell it in a song, hit it!" I said only to say the two last words in a higher voice, then the music for 'bad day' from 'Daniel Powter'

**Where is the moment we needed the most**

**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**

**They tell me your blue skies fade to gray**

**They tell me your passion's gone away**

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

"It all started when Someone, human to be specific, burned our lab to destroy us…."

**You stand in the line just to hit a new low**

**You're faking a smile with the coffee you go**

**You tell me your life's been way off line**

**You're falling to pieces every time**

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

"the robot were supposed to be for good, but…."

**Because you had a bad day**

**You're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know**

**You tell me don't lie**

**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

"It all changed to….evil….."

**You had a bad day**

**The camera don't lie**

**You're coming back down**

**And you really don't mind**

**You had a bad day**

**Oh you had a bad day**

"nothing went the same anymore…"

**Will you need a blue sky holiday?**

**The point is they laugh at what you say**

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

"me and my twin Alex changed and acted deferent chipmunks as you saw in the past years….."

**You had a bad day**

**You're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know**

**You tell me don't lie**

**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

**You had a bad day**

**The camera don't lie**

**You're coming back down**

**And you really don't mind**

**You had a bad day**

**Ooh, a holiday**

**Sometimes the system goes on the blink**

**And the whole thing turns out wrong**

**You might not make it back and you know**

**That you could be well oh that strong**

**And I'm not wrong**

**So where is the passion**

**When you need it the most?**

**Oh you and I**

**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**

**Cause you had a bad day**

**You're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know**

**You tell me don't lie**

**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

"And nothing will stop us, nor stop…"

**You had a bad day**

**You've seen what you like**

**And how does it feel for one more time?**

**You had a bad day**

**You had a bad day**

"Never"

"Wo-wow" Elie said

"Prepare to die" I said, and there eyes widened in fear "Robots att-

"STOP" yelled someone, and when I turned it was someone I did not expect…..

* * *

**So how did you like the chapter, and what do you think that person would be? Please review ;)**

**Until the next chapter ILuvthemunks out**


	9. The infection

**Chapter 9: The infection**

* * *

**Alvin's Pov**

There were stood in the door someone I did not expect, acutely they were two…_Alex and Brittany_

"Alex what are you doing!" I shouted frustrated

"Sorry, Alvin, but I promised" he said then he raised the gun pointing at me

"Wh-What are you doing?" I asked sacred

"Let's stop this, can't you see how many people are killed?" He asked/said

"They deserve it for what they did to us, did you forget" I also said/asked

"No, Alvin, but-" I cut him off

"No buts, Alex!" I yelled

"Then You'll stand alone, Alvin, I'm sorry" he said as he lowered his gun and held Brittany's hand gently and walked her to the gang, and at the point I was fuming

"Sorry for what we have done" said Alex to the gang

"It's okay" said Dave

"Thanks, Alex" said Brittany

"Anytime" He said

"So you well leave me, just like dad, huh" I said in a sad tone

"No, Alvin, but you've got to stop it too, come on Alvin" He said

"No, do you remember dad's last words, is destroy human been, or did you forget?" I said/asked

"No, Alvin, but you must move on, I love you as my twin, and I care for you" Alex said

"And I hate you, and we are not twins any more" I said as I stormed off with the guards and robots

"Wh-what?" asked Alex shocked

"You heard me!" I shouted as I got inside the car

* * *

**Alex's Pov**

I can't believe it, my own twin, hates me. My thought interrupted by a hug from Brittany

"Don't worry, Alex" She said

"B-but, m-my own t-twin h-h-hates me" I couldn't hold it as I collapsed on the grounds crying my eyes out

"As I said don't worry he is only mad-" I cut her off

"But he never said that even when he was really mad" I said

"We will see what the days will give us" Simon said

* * *

**At mid-night**

**Normal Pov**

Two chipmunks woke up named Jeannette and Theodore, and without any nose they left the house, they kept walking until they reached the park, and found there target waiting

"Commander, Alvin" greeted Jeannette and alvin thought 'Yes, the needles worked'

"Hello, I hope your ready for your first mission" Alvin said

"Yes, commander" said Theo

"Okay, the first time Alex speaks anything about me or anything is related, tackle him, and call through these…." Alvin said as he hand them a speaker to be put in the ear "…and I will bring the getaway vehicle, understood?" Alvin said/asked

"Yes commander" Jean and Theo said

"Good, you are dismissed" Alvin said as he walked into the shadows, and Jean and Theo went home

* * *

**At morning**

**Normal Pov**

Everybody in the house woke up and headed to the dinner table "So Alex, could you tell us about your plans with Alvin?" asked Simon

"Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom" said Jeannette, not knowing that she went to call Alvin

"Okay" said Dave

"So my and Alvin's plans were-" Alex was cut off by Theo tackling him to the ground

"What the…Theo!" Shouted Simon, but Theo did not bother as Jean came and helped him, and went to the front door. When they were outside a car had stopped and Jean and Theo ran to the car pushing Alex in front of the, and the others chasing them, but stopped when they saw who was driving

"Alvin?" Said Britt, but only Simon, Dave, Ellie, and Dave heard her. At that time Jean and Theo had got inside holding Alex in the middle tight

"Long time, no see, Alex" said Alvin

"A-Alvin" said Alex surprised

"Surprise" said Alvin

"N-no, A-Alvin, P-pl-please d-don't h-hurt m-me" Alex said nervous

"Oh, I have stored a lot for you" said Alvin, and Alex's eyes went wide

"N-no, please" begged Alex

"Stop begging I will never ever change my mind" Alvin said, but then there was a big thing that happened…and.

* * *

**haha. cliff hanger, if you reviewed I promise I will make the next chapter come quick**

**Until the next chapter ILuvthemunks out **


	10. Mr Evil, Never Dies

**Chapter 10: Mr. Evil, Never Dies**

* * *

**Alvin's Pov**

All what I could see is glass shattering, the car rolling in the street. When we finally came to a stop we all hurried out side, at least we managed to get out with few cuts

"Are you all right?" I asked, and they nodded

"Stop right there!" shouted a voice from behind and when I looked I found…Tyler

"You idiot!" I shouted "you destroyed my plans, and- wait what about the promise?"

"I crossed my fingers" he said coldly

"I hate you sometimes" I said, and he only rolled his eyes

"Whatever" he said "now would you surrender?" he asked

"Is that a trick question?" I asked teasingly, but suddenly I was tackled to the ground, and guess by who, the one and only, Alex

"that's it, Alvin" he said "You must stop"

"No way in hell" I said as I shoved him away, and stand up

"come on, Alvin, just stop it and we will forgive you" said Tyler

"no" I said

"You make me no other choice" said Tyler, and then he shot his pistol, I just kept standing, and when the shot reached me, it bounced off me

"What the…" said Tyler

"Well I can say my un-seen bullet prof suit worked" I said happily

"You know what, Alvin?" he said/asked "I never had a best friend in my life, that was until I met you, but it was all a joke" he said sadly, and I was frozen, then my head fell to were I could see my feet

"i'm-I'm sorry, but I have to" I said sadly

"No you don't have to" he said with hope

"Yes, I have to, I must teach them a lesson" I said as I turned and saw the sunset

"Then, please come with me" he said

I sighted "okay"

We walked until we were in the park in a grassy area, after that Tyler toke out from his pocket a what seemed like a remote

"What's that?" I asked

"This will make the satellite fall back to earth" he said simply

"Your kidding right?" I asked

"No" he said simply

"Well it's late now" I said with a smirk

"No" he said

"and hows that?" I asked

"It will strike a electricity generator and then there will be no electricity for your army" He said

"Damn you" I said

"and you are an asshole" he said

"whatever" I said

then a music from a near by house radio started to play as it was my brothers and I voices sining it (Stayin' Alive, by Bee Geez)

**Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk**

**I'm a dancing man, no time to talk**

**Music loud, we sing so strong**

**We've been kicked around since we were born**

**And now it's all right, it's okay**

**You may look the other way**

**We can try to understand**

**The New York Times' effect on man**

**Whether you're a brother**

**Or whether you're a mother**

**You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive**

**Feel the city breakin'**

**And everybody shakin'**

**And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive**

**Ah, ha, ha, ha**

**Stayin' alive, stayin' alive**

**Ah, ha, ha, ha**

**Stayin' alive, you're stayin' alive**

**Well now, I get low and I sing high**

**And if I can't get there, I gotto try**

**Got the wings of heaven on my shoes**

**And we're dancin' men and we just can't lose**

**You know it's all right, it's okay**

**We'll live to see another day**

**We can try to understand**

**The New York Times' effect on man**

**Whether you're a brother**

**Or whether you're a mother**

**You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive**

**Feel the city breakin'**

**And everybody shakin'**

**And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive**

**Ah, ha, ha, ha**

**Stayin' alive, stayin' alive**

**Ah, ha, ha, ha**

**Stayin' alive, you're stayin' alive**

**Life is goin' nowhere**

**Somebody help me**

**Somebody help me, yeah**

**Oh, life is goin' nowhere**

**Somebody help me**

**Somebody help me, yeah**

**You know it's all right, it's okay**

**We'll live to see another day**

**We can try to understand**

**The New York Times' effect on man**

**Whether you're a brother**

**Or whether you're a mother**

**You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive**

**Feel the city breakin'**

**And everybody shakin'**

**And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive**

**Ah, ha, ha, ha**

**Stayin' alive, stayin' alive**

**Ah, ha, ha, ha**

**Stayin' alive, you're stayin' alive**

"Well that what I call old time, huh?" I said/asked

"Yeah, but it will never be back" he said

"Yeah…." I said trailing off

"now I must say good-bye, old friend" he said

"You won't" I said, eyes wide, and terrified face

and he only shook his head and pressed the button. After couple of minutes we heard something interring the atmosphere

"By the way, I lied it's headed right into you" he said as he only walked away leaving me starting at the satellite….

* * *

**Normal Pov**

The satellite was going straight into Alvin, and when it reach Alvin was send flying and at that moment every single electronic was turned off, Jeanette and Theodore came back to there normal selfs, and Tyler collapsed into the ground crying with Alex joining him. After 30 mins. the investigators thanked Tyler for what he did, and also the government, too, but the sad news that they did not found Alvin's body, which send all his family and Tyler crying even though of what he did to them.

* * *

**3 Days later**

There was a piece of metal of the satellite that no one have seen, just moments later the piece went flying exposing a arm with a clenched fist, that was a paw, after that the figure of that arm spoke "I am back"

**To be continued**

* * *

**I hope you like the first part of my series, and the next one will be there shortly ;)**

**Until the next series ILuvthemunks out **


End file.
